


Turns out Raziel did not, in fact, hand out boyfriends.

by theleftboobgrabber



Series: My mama don't like you [4]
Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: M/M, little side story with Raj and some Malec, or: how Raj met a cute werewolf boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleftboobgrabber/pseuds/theleftboobgrabber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Alec gets official with Magnus, Maryse tries to use Raj as a distraction. </p><p>(following <i>Your circle membership is showing</i> and <i>See you tonight Alexander</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turns out Raziel did not, in fact, hand out boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> You should probably read the first two fics but you don't have to

_[a week before Alec and Maryse have their fight]_

“Wait wait… What?”

“Are you free tonight?” asks Raj, again. Not that it makes more sense the second time around, but it's not Alec’s fault that he doesn’t understand what the other shadowhunter is saying.

“Uh…” Alec doesn’t really know what to say to that. “Is there a problem? Because I have a date and Izzy said she was fine covering for me so…” Alec says carefully. He doesn’t want to be rude to Raj, who’s been _so nice_ and supportive since Alec came out, making time to spend with him as friend and going on missions with him, Izzy and Clary (Izzy has been a pain about it but Alec has to support Simon, so she can suck it… No pun intended).

But Alec, while grateful for Raj’s friendship, also want to get to the restaurant Magnus made reservations at. Because he received a text ten minutes ago that promised him Rougail Saucisse and other Creole delicacies, a night of dancing at Pandemonium and making out in Magnus’ office. And while Alec is very, very, appreciative of Magnus’ effort to slowly ruin him, he’s in for the food. At least, that what he keeps telling Magnus (which had his boyfriend ground him to death on the dance floor during their first date but Alec didn’t complain, since it was what he was aiming for).

“Oh. Okay… Don’t worry it… can wait,” says Raj, bringing Alec back from his wandering mind. Alec realizes with shame he’s been standing there, mouth slightly open like a perverted foodie. And it’s only his second date with Magnus. He’s so going to die when they get more serious. He can’t wait.

“Cool!” Alec exclaims, in a hurry now that he worked himself up thinking about Magnus. “I’ll see you tomorrow Raj.” And Alec can’t help but to wink at his friend while giving him a fist bump because he’s seeing _his boyfriend_ tonight and he needs to share his happiness with someone that’s not Izzy. Or Clary. Or, unfortunately, Simon. Shit, it’s so good to have everything in the open now, to say that kind of stuff out loud without fearing (too much) judgement.

He leaves the Institute with a big smile on his face, texting Magnus that he will be there soon.

 

*

“Where is Alec?”

“I’m sorry Maryse but he already had plans…” Raj mutters, eyes forward and hands clap behind him.

In front of him Maryse Lightwood starts pacing in her office. It’s never a good thing when she does that.

“With that warlock?” she spits.

Raj flinches. He’s not really a downworlder huger but his boss' resentment against them makes him uncomfortable. Feeling guilty, he nods nevertheless, knowing fully well that Maryse’s wrath isn’t something he could survive if he spoke up against her.

“You need to be clearer about your intentions then,” she orders him, then says, half to herself, “Obviously he’s doing this to punish me. Exactly like Isabelle… When he realizes he has other options, he will calm down and stop this… farce with _Bane,_ ” she says his name like it leave a foul taste in her mouth. Raj can't say he's happy that his crush is dating a warlock either.

“I don’t think…” he stars, needing to express his doubts about his _assignment_.

“Do I ask you to think?” she barks, glaring at him. Raj has to remind himself that she can’t actually hit him. “I thought not.” she dismisses him with a hand wave and he’s too relieved to feel truly offended at the lack of respect.

If Isabelle’s trial prove anything, it’s that Lightwoods always end up being above the law. The rest of the shadowhunters? Not so much. And unlike Alec, Raj doesn’t have the Lightwood name to protect him from the Clave and the rune stripping menace he faces for being gay. That's why he obeys Maryse to the fucking letter even now she's pressuring him to seduce her son out of Magnus bane's bed. He doesn't help that Raj actually _likes_ Alec to begin with.

He can’t actually pinpoint when his massive crush for the other shadowhunter developed.

Obviously Raj was hit right in the dick when he first saw him. Everyone probably is (except for girls, who gets hit somewhere else, somewhere that leave Raj hopelessly indifferent). Tall, muscular, beautiful without even trying, the eldest Lightwood caught everyone's eyes. The fact that he didn’t sleep around or dated, maintaining strictly professional relationship with everyone but his siblings made him shine like a beacon of “ _that boy needs a good fucking, please let me help_ ”.

Perhaps it was when Raj realized what a grump Alec was. Perhaps it was when he carried his little brother on his shoulders for an entire afternoon just because Max asked, while still seeing to all his duties. Perhaps it was when Raj saw ( _with his own two eyes_ ) perfect, law abiding Alec Lightwood check someone’s ass.

A _male_ someone.

Raj died and his soul went to heaven for a second or two at the sight.

No. It couldn’t be. Raziel wouldn’t actually give that kind of chance to Raj?

 

***

_[Raj storms out of the armory room after Alec confirms he's leaving the Institute]_

Turns out Raziel did not, in fact, hand out boyfriends.

What a complete fool Raj is. To think that Alec was interested in him? Could actually be interested in him? After what Raj did to his sister? With that damn warlock around?

Raj punches the wall of his bedroom in his frustration, leaving it red with blood. So much for listening to Maryse. Not only did flirting with Alec accomplished absolutely nothing (except embarrassment for Raj), his mother actually drove him out of the Institute, right into Magnus Bane’s arms.

Raj cringes at the image of Alec with that… Shit. Now, he sounds like Maryse. There is a fine line between jealousy and hatred and Raj doesn’t feel like crossing it over a boy.

He closes his eyes and takes deep breath after deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. He’s going to get through this eventually. If Alec fucking Lightwood can kiss a warlock dude at his own wedding, Raj can definitively find a boyfriend. And if he’s really, really lucky his parents won’t hate him forever for it.

 

*

“Hey! What the fuck you think you’re doing here shadowhunter?” shouts a male voice in the dark.

Raj doesn’t think, doesn’t have to, his training simply kicking in. In a second he jumps on the nearest wall to take the higher ground and has his seraph blade out, looking intently around him from his perchoir, waiting for the owner of the voice to betray his position again. The docks have been infested by demons since Valentine left and Raj is checking the area out in his free time, trying to take his mind off a stupidly handsome shadowhunter that won’t be named.

“Who are you?” Raj asks in the cold night air. Even with his _nyx_ rune he can’t find the intruder in the dark.

“Hey... your butt is very cute when you’re all crouched up like that,” the man says easily, like they’re not in a stinky alley, edging for a fight.

What.

Raj looks behind him and there he is, hiding behind a giant garbage container. The man is only betrayed by his glowing eyes.

Werewolf.

“What are you doing here?”

“I asked first!” shouts the werewolf.

“I’m hunting demons, as shadowhunters often do,” Raj answers.

The werewolf stands up and walk toward Raj, finally showing his face. He looks doubtfully at Raj.

“On Garroway’s pack territory?” he asks sarcastically, and Raj can’t help but think, just for a second “ _Hot damn_ ”. Because he likes what he’s seeing. It takes him a second to register what the beautiful werewolf just said. Because he’s beautiful and Raj might have trained himself to filter out that kind of stuff, sometimes he just _can’t_.

Shit.

“Hum…” Raj looks around, realizing that he’s way farther than he intended to go. “I…” he can’t say he got lost, can he? That would definitely sound bad. And ridiculous.

“Save it. You guys respect nothing anyway,” the werewolf actually spits on the ground saying that and turns around, obviously leaving Raj to his hunt.

“I GOT LOST!” he blurts, trying to get the werewolf to stay. He doesn’t want to examine his motive too closely. It’s probably because he needs to defend his entire culture to a member of one they oppress. Jeez… he wishes.

At least the werewolf stops and turns to face Raj again. He looks surprised.

“A shadowhunter got… lost? And admits it? Man, I don’t know which one is crazier,” he says. Raj is pleased to see that the werewolf is smiling (even it’s a tiny, sardonic smile).

“Raj. I’m Raj, I mean.” It hits him he’s still crouched on the wall like some kind of parkouring idiot. He jumps on the ground and sheaths back his blade as a show of good intention but keeps a safe distance between the two of them. The werewolf frowns, looking him up and down like he’s trying to figure out something. Finally, he huffs (it’s sexy and Raj wants to punch himself on the face for thinking so).

“Vincent,” he says, “don’t call me Vince.”

“Or?”

“Or I’ll claw your face off and feed it to a shax demon,” Vincent clarifies, a hint of fang catching the moonlight in his smirk. And with that, he’s gone, too quick for Raj to follow.

Raj is left in the alley, still lost and feeling all tingly inside.

**Author's Note:**

> After a request on my tumblr :) and inspired by this post  
> http://theleftboobgrabber.tumblr.com/post/143076144600/lightwoodsiblingsx-raj-is-so-pissed-tho-that-alec
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you loved it, kudos and comments are ALWAYS a good way to show it, or consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/theleftboobgrabber/)!


End file.
